


Sunglasses

by lonesomedrifter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, No Smut, awkward first kiss? like there’s no puppy love?, second fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonesomedrifter/pseuds/lonesomedrifter
Summary: Deacon takes Evelyn to his favorite sunset view building and she tells him her story.





	Sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fic exploring a relationship. No smut, still way too chicken for that. Enjoy, I guess?

Evelyn walked behind the Railroad spy as he rounded a corner, barely keeping up with his jaunty strut. Deacon was talking the whole time about something she wasn’t listening to.

"I thought you were an agent, not an idiot," Evelyn said in between Deacon’s pauses. "We should be quiet."

He turned his head, tilting it to the side. "Who said I can’t be both?" He winked. "Besides, we’re almost there."

With that, Deacon skidded to a stop right in front of a tall brick building, tripping a little on pebbles. He pressed his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose and grinned at Evelyn.

She raised an eyebrow at him, but he seemed to not notice as he walked around the side of the building. Deacon started jumping, clambering in the air, and Evelyn rolled her eyes and followed.

He was reaching for a fire escape ladder, grunting as he failed over and over. Evelyn hardly made a sound when she creeped over to him, light as a feather. She pushed him aside gently and positioned her body under the rung.

Evelyn swiftly leaned upwards and pulled her hand forward to latch onto the lowest metal bar, bringing her other arm to hold on too. She swung her legs a bit until the ladder shuddered and groaned. Evelyn jumped off before the ladder fell down in front of Deacon’s feet.

The woman brushed off her hands and looked at him through her goggles.

"Nice, Professer," Deacon praised. He gestured to the ladder. "Ladies first."

She stayed rooted to the spot.

Deacon shrugged his shoulders. "So be it." He leapt up on the ladder and began his climb, Evelyn hesitantly coming up after. "You don’t ever smile, do you?"

"You don’t ever shut up, do you?" She retorted sarcastically, with a playful tone.

The chilled wind tickled her neck as she went higher, ruffling her drifter coattails and urging her to go faster. Evelyn looked to the side and focused on the sunset that was approaching quickly, bathing her face in a golden glow.

When she reached the top, Deacon lowered his arm to her, smiling like he knew something. She obliged and allowed him to help her up to the roof. Once Evelyn had her feet on the concrete, Deacon spun around and started hopping over rubble and planks to the roof edge.

"Watch your step!" Deacon warned, shooting a finger gun. Evelyn had to physically restrain herself from rolling her eyes under her welding goggles, and followed him.

He stopped at a sloped window, and pointed at a brick ledge. "If we take this wall, we don’t die from glass shards."

Evelyn nodded and watched him go first, his arms flailing about to keep his balance. She walked on it after he had made it.

The woman leapt to the next roof level. When she glanced up, Deacon was sitting on the very edge of the building. He turned his head and patted the space next to him, shifting his sunglasses.

Evelyn walked over hesitantly. She stared into the sunset, but lowered herself onto the concrete and lifted her legs over the side to dangle in the air.

Deacon grinned in approval and folded his arms. He smirked at the sky, his hair toddling a scad in the wind.

Evelyn looked at him suspiciously. "Why are we here."

Deacon raised his eyebrow. "Do you need a reason for everything?" He gestured to the air with his elbow. "It’s pretty, I wanted to show you, ya-dah ya-dah."

She rested her arms on her knees. "But you have a reason for everything. I know you."

He paused. "Okay, fine, ya got me." He tilted his head just a little. "I wanted to thank you."

She mockingly scoffed. "What? Thank me? Sincerely?" Evelyn put her hand to her chest in astonishment. "Wow."

He laughed. "Huh! You learn fast in the ways of sarcasm!" Deacon shook his head. "But uh... sincerely. You’ve been a pretty good teammate and such. Dez finally thinks the Railroad actually has a thriving chance."

Evelyn recognized his casual speech as normal, but it did carry a small note of actual sincerity.

"Hey, thanks," she said. "That’s really nice of you to say."

He held his cheeks in his hands. "Dawww, shucks, Professor."

She lightly punched him. "Sure."

They sat in silence again. Evelyn mulled over her thoughts and kept scrapping everything she wanted to say. She rubbed her arm.

"Thanks for vouching for me." Evelyn muttered, and cleared her throat. "Y’know, that first day I met you. I was a nobody. You thought I could be somebody. That’s... it was nice."

He, in turn, punched her arm. "Why wouldn’t I? Ya turned out to be a decent person."

Deacon stopped his chuckling and pushed his glasses back up on his nose. "Oh, and why do you wear that whole western lone ranger get up anyway?" he gestured to her bandana.

She hummed a brief laugh. "Same reason you wear those shades." Evelyn looked at him. "We don’t want anyone to know us, or know what we’re thinking. Emotions could kill you in a world like this."

Deacon nodded his head. "Yeah, uh-huh, but why the mask?"

Evelyn shrugged. "I seem... outta place here. Like a foreigner." She clasped her hands together in her lap. "It’s strange to think about, I guess."

Deacon shrugged. "Not like you’re a ghoul."

She scoffed. "Might as well be."

The spy tilted his head, but shook away the confusion. "Why d’ya think that? You seem pretty Wastelander to me."

Evelyn rubbed her neck and her shoulders tensed. She waited a few moments before speaking again, the wind creating a chilly silence between them.

"Well..." She muttered, "not... completely." Evelyn sighed and swallowed hard.

"On October 23, 2077, my family was ushered into a vault just before the bombs fell. That was the last time I saw everything pre-war."

She dared not look at Deacon, keeping her head level with the horizon. Evelyn closed her eyes and began again.

"We were.. put in these cryopods. My caretaker held my baby, Shaun. We... the pods froze and we all slept for a hundred-something years."

She feared the spy’s deathly silence, but continued.

"We were unfrozen... some time, in the middle. A man and a scientist woman came in and opened up my friend’s pod." Evelyn inhaled sharply. "They.. t-tried to take Shaun... Sarah wouldn’t let them. But the man.. had a gun and-"

 

She stopped and felt her face burn, wringing her hands in her lap. Her breath felt mottled under her bandana.

"Now i’m here. 210 years out of place," she concluded solemnly, monotone.

The wind shifted, lightly lifting her sleeves from her skin and sending chills up her spine.

Deacon’s fingers clenched tightly in the corner of her vision.

"Y-I... That’s..." Evelyn stuttered over her words. "that’s why I don’t show my face."  
Her voice was small and distant.

She waited for something, some level of recognition from him. She dared not turn to Deacon so he wouldn’t see her expression.

a second of confusion sped through her as his hands lifted to her face. His fingertips ghosted around the back of her head and dug under the band of her goggles.

Deacon slipped them over the front of her head, careful not to poke anything, slow. The goggles detached from her face and came away in his hands. Evelyn squinted as the evening sun momentarily stung her eyes.

The new recruit turned her head to Deacon, a whisper of a smile on her face. He had his own big grin, knowing he’d get her there.

"You don’t seem so outta place to me," he remarked. "I think you belong right where you are."

"Teetering off th edge of a four story building?"

Deacon cocked an eyebrow up. "If that was meant to be self deprecating, fuck you."

Evelyn rolled her eyes and her shoulders bounced with silent laughter. Deacon chuckled at her and inched closer on the pavement, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

She looked at his face, studying his expression. His smile was genuine, she knew, but there was a lick of something else in his aged lines. Perhaps tiredness? Grief? Could be both.

Evelyn shifted slightly so she faced Deacon head on. She raised her arms and brought nimble fingers up to the sides of his shades, and stopped.

Deacon didn’t make any counter offer, still with a hint of a smile on his face.

She wrapped the tips of two fingers around the metal, sliding it forward off the bridge of his nose. Once off, she folded the shades and set them down on the other side of her legs.

Evelyn turned back and stared into his eyes.

Woah, okay. There was grief. It was an emotion she knew all to well. Yet there was a sense of serenity in his icy blues, like he had hope. Happiness dotted the specks of green. Yet there was still something else that she couldn’t really place.

"That’s better," she whispered after a moment or to."

The spy had the most calm smile she’d seen from him. His eyes were so intense, and his gaze so unshakable that she didn’t notice her hand had placed on his thigh until he looked down.

"Professor?" He joked, eyebrow raised at the hand.

Evelyn rolled her eyes at his strange expression. She pulled her hand away and continued leering.

Deacon tilted his head in a slightly accusatory manner. "I’m getting kiss vibes. Are, are you getting them too?"

Evelyn was taken aback for a second but she tried not to show it. "I mean, yeah."

Deacon shrugged, but sneaked a hand around her upper waist. Evelyn put her hand back on his thigh and felt a quick rush of blood to her face.

Both of them leaned in, eyes closed. Evelyn pushed the extra inch to make their lips connect.

It was a gentle liplock. Not tongue, not spit, just contact. Evelyn could feel the chapped parts of his bottom lip. Deacon discerned a softness to hers.

After a moment, their kiss broke. They both looked at each other. She had her eyebrows raised in some matter of surprise.

Deacon shrugged. "That was weird."

"Yes, it was."

"Not again?"

"No thank you."

The dialogue exchange was short. Deacon held back a laugh until Evelyn shook her head. With that, he howled with laughter at the after feeling. Evelyn could actually see the flecks of grief leave his eyes, even for just a moment.

"Welp," the spy said. "You’ll get my dad soap drama back story some time. It’s not that great." He stood up, joints cracking, and held an arm out to Evelyn. "Let’s go, huh."

Evelyn stared at his still naked eyes, a smile creeping onto her face. The corners of her mouth turned up in a full fledged grin.

"Ha! Gotcha!"


End file.
